


My Jolly Rancher

by Zarrylovechild



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanboy Harry, Fanboy Niall, VidCon, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarrylovechild/pseuds/Zarrylovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an outgoing Youtuber meets a bashful teenage fanboy, things get a little bit out of control...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Jolly Rancher

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I would write something a little funny and fluffy with a hint of drama :)

My life was anything but exciting, same old same old my whole entire life. In my little town of Holmes Chapel I wasn't the most outgoing person here, sure I had amazing friends that I loved to death. But I wasn't that one kid everyone knew and liked, I was an outcast at my high school and I didn't really mind. I didn't like being the center of attention, I liked not being noticed. I honestly thought that I would die old with loads of cats in some complex, everyone has some creepy old cat lady that they know of. But I would be the creepy old man with loads of cats, with no hair and some horrific voice that would send shivers down your spine whenever you heard it. Enough about my lacking social life, I already had four best friends that meant more to me than anything.

There was Louis, he was everything that I wasn't along with Niall. Outgoing, loud, and with absolutely no filter whatsoever. It was good at some points, but others it wasn't the best thing to have yourself. It wasn't the best thing to have aimed at you too, other then that he was great. Niall was just down right goofy, always found a way to make anyone laugh at almost any time. He could play the guitar, and had a real thing for the ladies. I guess the blue eyes caught them every time, I envied his ability to open up to complete strangers so freely. Next was Zayn, he was pretty chill. He was that real mysterious guy you would know at school, just standing in the halls completely silent. Little did he know that girls went absolutely bonkers for that kind of things, girls were so confusing sometimes it isn't even funny. Lastly, Liam. He was almost exactly like Zayn, minus the mysteriousness. He was like a little Rabbit, calm and curious.

But to be honest, out of the four of them Niall was probably the closest one to me. We both had one thing, or person in common. And that was Evangeline Hope. She was quite literally God's gift to man kind, besides Pizza of course. Evangeline Hope was a youtuber with over 2 million subscribers, and she was quite literally the reason I lived and breathed. She was an absolute angel sent from heaven above, yet she lived all the way in Glasgow. So close yet so far away right? Niall and I were the only one's out of us five that loved her with a burning passion, sure they liked her and weren't haters. They just lacked the amount of enthusiasm that we both held, they would just sit back and watch both of us pop a blood vessel every once and a while when something new of Evangeline's came out.

Like right now.

"Niall did you see Evangeline's new line of merch? I just ordered one of her shirts!"

"Of course, I'm getting one of her guitar picks for myself." I smiled hard as I examined the sweater on my phone, the sweater was a plain grey. but in black script there was 'Future wife of Evangeline Hope' with a black ring beneath the words. I ran a hand through my hair and stood to my feet proudly before waltzing to the living room from the kitchen, pride loudly expressed through my strides and smiles. I sat down on the couch between my mom and Niall, she looked over to me with a raised eyebrow and smile. "What did this Evergreen girl of yours do? You're smiling that way again." I threw my head back with laughter before responding. "First mum, it's _Evangeline_ and secondly she just released a new line of merch and I got myself a shirt." Then Niall decided to chime in beside me. "And I got a guitar pick!" She laughed before placing her hand on my leg. "With what money may I ask?"

"My money." I answered before we both turned to Niall. "What about you Niall?" He blushed sheepishly before looking to his blank phone screen. "Well, with Harry's money." He shrugged before I bust out in laughter and elbowed him hard in the side. "Really mate? He  simply threw his head back with laughter while taking his turn to elbow me in the side. "Cut it out will you?" I murmured as I stood up from where I sat and began to walk to my bedroom. "Harry wait for me!" At that exact moment my phone chimed in my front pocket, I took it out and saw that it was a text from Liam.

'I heard that girl you like is doing vidcon or something.'

I turned to Niall and let out a yell as he rammed into me, we both cried out in pain as my phone suddenly dropped to the floor. "Niall, Liam just texted me saying he thinks that Evangeline is going on vidcon this year!" He looked at me with wide blown eyes before pushing past me and plowing into my bedroom, I hurried after him and saw that he had just pulled open my laptop. I watched as he typed furiously before he let out a surprised wail, he grabbed the laptop and forced into into my hands. I looked to the screen and saw that Evangeline had just updated a new video about a minute ago, and it was titled 'GOING TO VIDCON!!!' I sat down right where I stood before turning on the video with pure excitement. The screen loaded for several seconds before it showed her blank living room, she suddenly popped out of no where spinning on a swivel chair while screaming.

I couldn't help but embarrassingly laugh at her craziness, it transitioned to her sitting in that chair with her usual beautiful smile. Perfect blue and black ombre hair set into a bun on top of her head, her harsh baby blue eyes boring into my soul through the camera. Her black prescribed Ray-Ban glasses perched on her nose, she was absolutely adorable without even trying. "Good day everyone, it's me Eva here to announce some astounding news! You probably know already by the title of this video, but I just want to be able to say it. I'M GOING TO VIDCON!!" I transitioned to a shot of her cartwheeling in her living room, but obviously failing as she knocked a book shelf over as she screamed. The shot came back to her holding an ice pack to her head but with the same lovely smile, the bookshelf in her room disappeared from the video entirely causing Niall and I to die laughing.

"Ok, just a little tip. Don't cartwheel in you're flat if it's the size of a shoe box." I laughed at her quirkiness before continuing with the rest of the video, letting us know the details of her stay at Vidcon. She concluded the visual, telling everyone watching that she loved them more that candy, but not as much as Jolly Ranchers. As soon as the video ended I immediately went to look up the cost for a trip to Vidcon, my eyes widened at the price before going to check the amount of money I had in my bank account. I had almost half the amount it would take for the both of us to go, Niall began pacing around the room while nervously biting his nails. "We don't have enough money Harry, what the hell are we going to do? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and there's only enough money to send one of us!" I stood up and slapped him lightly on the cheek. "Snap out of it man! We can just ask my mom, she may say yes or no. But we just gotta butter her up a little, she'll cave." I smiled evilly.

"Harry, your mother always knows when you want something from her. She has this sort of eleventh sense, it's weird." I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Eleventh sense? What happened to the other five?" He thought for a moment before answering. "Well there's that maternal sense, lie detector, stuff like that. I'll think of more when it really comes to me." I frowned before letting go of him. "I don't even know why I'm your friend sometimes." He laughed but followed me out of my bedroom. "Oh mother!" I singsonged. "Yes Harry?" She looked to me for a split second before looking back to the telly. I sighed before pulling Niall for the both os us to stand in front of the screen, she frowned before letting out a sigh and looking to the both of us with a small smile on her lips. "I don't think I've told you enough how much I love you, how grateful I am for you delivering me into this world! For putting up with me when I was an annoying little prick, I just want to say I love you loads."

She sat there silently with a smug look on her face "Ok, what do you two want?" At that moment I fell to my knees and clasped my hands in front of me, Niall immediately following suit. "I told you about that sense thing." I elbowed Niall causing him to fall over with a laugh. "Ok mum, Evangeline Hope is coming to London in a couple of weeks for Vidcon. Both of us really want to see her, but i just have over half the amount needed for the both of us to go." She nodded a little in understanding. "I know you say we both overreact but you don't understand, she is quite literally the love of my life. We were wondering if you could pay for the other part, didn't I forget to mention that I love you?" She sat there with a wide smile before reaching into her purse, I saw her suddenly pull out her checkbook and a pen.

"So how much and who am I making this out to?"


End file.
